ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (film)
Sin City: A Dame to Kill For is a 2014 American film and sequel to the 2005 film Sin City. Robert Rodriguez and Frank Miller are set to direct a script co-written by them and William Monahan and primarily based on the second book in the Sin City series by Miller. One of the smaller plots of the film is based on the short story "Just Another Saturday Night", which is collected in Booze, Broads & Bullets, the fifth book in the comic series. Two original stories written by Miller were also created exclusively for the film. Sin City: A Dame to Kill For was scheduled to be released on October 4, 2013 but is pushed back for August 22, 2014. Cast *Mickey Rourke as Marv *Jessica Alba as Nancy Callahan *Josh Brolin as Dwight McCarthy *Eva Green as Ava Lord *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Johnny *Rosario Dawson as Gail *Bruce Willis as John Hartigan *Powers Boothe as Senator Roark *Dennis Haysbert as Manute *Ray Liotta as Joey *Stacy Keach as Alarich Wallenquist *Jaime King as Goldie and Wendy *Christopher Lloyd as Kroenig *Jamie Chung as Miho *Jeremy Piven as Bob *Christopher Meloni as Mort *Juno Temple as Sally *Marton Csokas as Damien Lord *Jude Ciccolella as Liebowitz *Julia Garner as Marcie *Lady Gaga as Bertha *Alexa Vega as Gilda *Patricia Vonne as Dallas *Frank Miller as Sam *Robert Rodriguez as Sam's Friend Promotional Pictures Sin City - A Dame to Kill For (Poster).jpg|Poster Sin City, A Dame to Fill For - Lady Gaga is Bertha.jpeg|Lady Gaga is Bertha Sin City - A Dame to Kill For (Poster) 001.jpg Scenes Sin City - A Dame to Kill For 004.jpg Sin City - A Dame to Kill For 003.jpg Sin City - A Dame to Kill For (Lady Gaga cameo).jpg|Still Sin City A Dame to Kill For - Lady Gaga cameo 001.jpg Sin City - A Dame to Kill For 005.jpg ;DIALOGUE *(Johnny enters to the dinner and sit on the bar) *'Johnny:' -Hello, ma'am. I don't have the money to pay but could I ask you for a glass of water?- *'Bertha:' -Yeah.- *(Bertha gives him a glass of water) *'Bertha:' -Time is tough all over.- *(Johnny drinks the wather) *'Johnny:' -Thank you.- *(Bertha takes the kettle) *'Bertha:' -What's with the hand?- *'Johnny:' -I beat the wrong guys at cards.- *'Bertha:' -Tough break.- *'Johnny:' -Thank you very much.- *(Johnny goes to the door) *(Bertha takes his attention) *'Bertha:' -Just a second you.- *(Johnny stops) *'Bertha:' -You don't stink of anything I don't like and you kinda remind me of an old boyfriend, okay?- *(Bertha gives him a dollar) *'Bertha:' -This won't take you very far.- *(Johnny takes her dollar) *'Johnny:' -Sweetheart, it's going to take me to the moon.- *(Johnny goes out) *(Bertha squeezes her necklace) Behind the scenes Sin City A Dame to Kill For - BTS 001.jpg Sin City A Dame to Kill For - BTS 002.jpg Sin City A Dame to Kill For - BTS 003.jpg Sin City - A Dame to Kill For 006.jpg Sin City - A Dame to Kill For 007.jpg Sin City - A Dame to Kill For 008.jpg Sin City - A Dame to Kill For 009.jpg 10429367_678272738949062_789106599594941637_n.jpg Sin City A Dame to Kill For - BTS 004.jpg Videos File:Sin City 2 Trailer 1 File:Sin City 2 Red Band Trailer Links *IMDb *Facebook Category:Filmography